Ombra - The lullaby of a lost life
by SenzaRimpianti
Summary: When I think about the past I can still taste the triumph, smell the bitter-sweet scent and feel the unique taste of the red liquor on my lips. All I want to remember is the power -my power- in the game. Even though they might have caught me I still am here to fool them all. I still smile when I think about it. Temptation. Lust. Passion. Life... Love. Pure, damned, red love.


_**~ Ombra- The lullaby of a lost life ~**_

_**Prolog**_

Name: _calls herself 'Ombra'  
_Age: _unknown  
_Height:_ 172cm  
_Eye-Colour: _dark-brown  
_Hair:_ dark-brown; curls  
_Fingerprints: _not registered - unknown_

_- What do we know about her?_

_ ...Nothing._

**-Notes from the current psychologist: Dr. M. Nilsson-**

_Insecure personall disorder. High propensity to violence. Surely psychopathie. Ruthless. Probably more disorders..._  
_She persists in saying that she knows what she is/was doing. Cold. No emotional reactions through the conversation. Speaks deliberated. Convident (in herself ?)._ _Various psychologists failed on her already. She is highly manipulative. Unreadable mind(?). Past and backgroundsremind unknown. She does not take any clear position. Talked to her about her family.  
The only emotion in the whole conversation: A smile... She had no family._

**-Police record-**

Start: 03:44 AM; 21.09.2022  
Attendants: Inspector C. Sokes, Psychologist Dr. M. Nilsson, Ombra

-_Klicking. Silence. Coughing.-_

SOKES: You know why you are here, I guess.  
_-Short break. Coughing.-  
_NILSSON: Ombra?  
OMBRA: Why don't you call me by name as well, Sokes?  
SOKES: If you would be telling me...?  
OMBRA: But you do already know, or... don't you?  
NILSSON: Back to the subject. Inspector?  
SOKES: Fine... Ombra. Could you explain us -if you remember- about the reason why you're here? About what happened in the past?  
OMBRA: Yes. I _can_ do everything.  
SOKES: Then tell us about it.  
_-Silence.-_  
OMBRA: ...No. You've got family, Inspector?  
NILSSON: Ombra, that...  
OMBRA: Shht! Do you hear that?  
NILSSON: What?  
OMBRA: The melody of screams...

**...**

In reality nobody heared anything. Of course! How else should it be? In this room, full of cameras, microphones, spies... -_No idea what else!- _reminded silence. I just wanted to shut him up. Otherwise he'd disturb the plan. Sokes starred at me -a currish expression on his face- while Nilsson -_the fool-_ scribbeled his notes down eagerly and hastily, after he had harkened carefully. Meanwhile I sat cusually on my chair and gave them what they wanted: _A Psycho-Show._  
To be honest I was neither mad nor insane. Not at all. The only thing one could reproach me for were the so-called _atrocities _that I prefered to label games. Almost reflexive I licked over my dry lips. I expected the familiar taste; the well acquainted feeling... The sweet approval. -_The Blood._  
I didn't really care much about why I did those things back then. The reasons would never justify anything in the eyes of the populisation. But to be honest with you: I would probably consider it as more interesting if a bike fell over in Ferrara than even one of my actions...  
"Sorry?" The Inspector kept on babbling while I was lost in my thoughts. Useless stuff... Something of no consequence, I guessed.  
"I asked you not to fool around with us." Just about to lose it. So right there, where I wanted him to be.  
"Therefore I guess I was right about your family? I can imagine why they..." His fist cut my sentence off. He hit the hard tesk between us. I simply smiled smoothly before I went emotionless again.  
"Oh, I didn't think this would still badger you... If one compared this to the rest of your other, wonderful stages of life,... would it only be the beginning. Don't you agree... Inspector?" -_Bingo!_  
"That's enough!" Angryly the officer pushed his chair back and stalked towards me. From the corner of my eye I noticed a movement. Nilsson. Apparently his notes might not have been that senseless...  
"Inspector, attention, she...!" -_Too late.  
_I was on my feet even before the officer could grab me. Before he could blink with an eye I got hold of him and twisted his one hand brutally until I heared the bones cracking; breaking into pieces. He screamed.  
_Panically? Frightened? Tortured? -No idea.  
_It seemed so far away that time when I was able to distinguish them. Still, he was standing. My knee went upwards with all my strenght between his legs. _Gasping._ He slump down and I interlaced my fingers to hit him hardly on the back of his head.  
_A kick. Blood.  
-Finally bood!_  
Even before I was able to get a clear thought, I sat on his back. Entirely under the spell of the red liquid streaming out of his head and gluing his silver-black hair to the wet skin.  
The familiar feeling took me and I looked up. Straight into the horrified face of Nilsson who seemed to hide himself behind the thousands of notes he had about me. _Useless!_  
_What a Show!  
What a Game!  
I smiled.  
_I smiled triumphant, conquering..._Bloodthirtsy!  
_Slowly, with an obscene movement, I leaned over the body of my victim, who was not moving anymore. Simply impulsive convulsions shook him. That was all, though I knew he was not dead, yet. His breath went unsteadily. Carefully I placed my fingers on his neck... The veins throbbed anxiously. _  
-Racing pulse. Adrenalin. Sweet temptation...-_  
Without further hestitation I pierced my nails deep into his flesh. He gasped. Like a fish with slashed gills. A smacking sound leaped from his skin as if the blood which desired to float out wanted to come and give me a wet kiss of pure red love. My lips almost touched his ear as I bent forward to whisper my so familiar sentence... The sentence which tasted so sweet -_so bitter, bitter sweet- _on my full lips. A lovely melody to me:

"_Now it is time to scream, mio caro..."_

With those words I ripped his throat open. Blood oozed out. Only a bubbling sound instead of screaming. His legs twisted wildly in pain and panic. Immediately the blood found my fingers, my cheek, my neck... My mouth. Appreciative I inhaled this perfect, unique, damned scent of iron. A moan of pleasure leaped from my lips while a shiver went slowly over every inch of my body. Suddendly strong arms grabbed me. Men in thick overalls tried to pull me away from the fresh victim. Inside I went furious. I wanted to stay here and taste this delicious elixir. And to make most of the power -_the superiority!- _I had over him. But on the other hand... was the game. The show... and the _victims._  
I let them take me without further resistance. I just smiled brightly.  
"Well, I think the questioning might be over for today, right?" While I said that my sight run over every person I could look at in the room and finally rested on Nilsson who clung as white as paper on the wall behind him. I showed him my sweetest smile.  
"I'm really looking forward to tomorrow...  
..._Nilsson."_

* * *

Ciao! :))

And hello guys! This is my first story on this website, though I also wrote in other languages... But English is not one of my strenghts I have to say. Anyway, I know that the genre of the story is also not the usual one, that I can/should improve a lot and yeah...^^' I still hope that you liked the story-or at least the beginning.  
One thing I need to say is that this one is not a real 'fanfiction' because I created each and every character myself, as well as the story line and the whole idea.  
I'm always open for critic :))  
You can just inbox me or leave a review, I won't bite ;))  
Ciao!

SenzaRimpianti


End file.
